iBeat the Heat
by SeddieBenett
Summary: This is my take on an upcoming episode of iCarly-I do not own the show or any characters... This is a Seddie story Caution: Includes minor Creddie and FreddiexOC Sabrina also SamxGriffen... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot wait for the next iCarly episode iBelieve in Bigfoot and also the one after that, iBeat the Heat… This is my take on this upcoming episode… so sit back, relax and enjoy reading it!**

iBeat the Heat

It was the hottest day in Seattle, well, it was summertime. Carly had texted me to say Spencer had figured out a way to get an air conditioner to work however it caused everyone else's to mal function-some even burst into flames. I was walking into Carly's cool apartment when I saw it was over-crowded with everyone from Bushwell Plaza crammed in there. Scanning the room I noticed Carly, Spencer, Sam and… Griffen? My hands clenched and I felt my teeth grind together as I saw him talking to Sam. That wasn't supposed to happen, or so I thought.

"Hey Freddie," the brunette called out, from the kitchen.

"Carly," I say, walking over to her, dodging some random neighbors.

"Sorry about all this," she said, apologetically. "My brother is such a…"

"Moron?" I offer, and then smile. "It's okay Carls…"

I take a seat on top of the bench and Carly passes me a 'pepi cola' with a little smile. I return it while taking the drink. As I open it too quickly, soda sprays all over my shirt. It's wet and sticky-and you know how my mom feels about that. I jump off the counter and Carly bursts into giggles but goes to get a damp sponge from the sink. Meanwhile I'm standing there, feeling like an idiot, for some reason I glance over to the couch and see Griffen holding Sam's hand, she's blushing.

"Here," says Carly, dabbing at my shirt.

"I got it," I say, grabbing the cloth from her and wipe all the sticky soda off me.

"It's better to dab," she said, taking my hand slowly, with the sponge still in it and pressed it against my chest.

"Coming through," yells Spencer, carrying an armful on tools and stuff.

He knocks into Carly, who falls onto me, making me instinctively wrap my arms around her waist, stopping her from collapsing to the ground. It's an awkward moment when Spencer exits the kitchen again and I let go of her slowly. She's blushing a little and looking at me, smiling nicely. One thing I like about Carly, is that she has a brilliant smile.

"Sorry about that," I say quickly.

"It wasn't your fault," she laughed. "Clumsy Spencer…"

"Oh," I chuckle nervously. "Yeah…"

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere, alone?" Carly asked me.

"Sure," I replied shrugging.

Carly threw the cloth she was still holding into the sink and pulled me up the stairs. The elevator wasn't working-another downside to Spencer's air conditioning fix-up. We made our way into the iCarly studio which was completely void of any people, until now, since we were in there.

I was sitting in a beanbag, facing Carly who was looking down at her hands clasped neatly in her lap. This girl would always be my best friend. Once upon a time, I thought she would fall in love with me, however when I saved her life, a couple of months ago, she was all over me. I liked it, don't get me wrong, but something or someone had already taken my affections and kept them to herself. You can probably guess who-the exact girl who was most likely 'sucking-face' with the bad-boy downstairs. The same bad-boy who dated Carly, until she found out he collected 'pee-wee babies' then was dumped.

"Freddie," said Carly, sitting up from her bean bag slowly. "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything Carls," I reply, smiling.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Well, remember a couple of months ago how you saved my life?"

"How could I forget?" I say with a slight smirk.

She laughed softly which made me lean closer towards her. "I haven't forgotten what you said about the whole me being your girlfriend thing…" she said.

"Carly…" I begin to say.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time," explained Carly, now standing up and pacing. "…and I think I'm ready…"

"Please listen," I say also standing up and grabbing her shoulders, spinning her around.

"What is it Freddie?" Carly asks me and then gasps suddenly. "you don't love me anymore…"

"I don't love you like I used to," I say gently.

"Oh," she replies and drops her gaze to the floor.

"It's more like loving you if you were my sister," I add on, not wanting to crush her completely.

"Who is she?" Carly asked, gazing into my eyes intently.

"Huh?" I ask, a little confused.

"You must have a crush on someone," she says, smiling.

"I… uhh… is that a new ceiling?" I ask, clearly avoiding her questions.

"Don't change the subject," said Carly, grabbing my arms and shaking me a little.

"What are we even talking about?" I ask my friend.

"Look Freddie, I know you and Sam, have your differences…"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses Carly!" I say, waving my hands dramatically in front of me. "There's no 'Sam and me'."

"I saw you staring at her and Griffen," she said. I open my mouth but before I can say anything she interrupts me. "Don't deny it… you're falling for Sam."

I snort and scoff at the same time. "You are out of your mind," I say, walking away from her now.

"it's true," she said. "…and you know it…"

Something about that, clicked with me. Sam had said that, the day she had told me Carly loved me because I had saved her life. to this day I wonder why she had even bothered to tell me that, rather than let me date Carly and then let it be ruined. I guessed it was because things would have been super awkward with our friendships but maybe it was something underlying that.

"Sam cares about you," mumbled Carly.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing," she said. "Think about what I said, I have to go and tend to everyone in my house."

"Carly," I say and she turns around to face me so then I kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Just… do the right thing Freddie," she says, smiling and left me to my thoughts.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard both Griffen and Sam joking around. It made my blood boil and again, I grinded my teeth together. It was like my two legs were frozen stiff and I couldn't do anything to move them.

"Griffen, stop it," Sam giggled. "You are too hilarious!"

"If you think that's funny…" Griffen said and I saw Sam being 'attacked' by him.

"Oh no!" squealed Sam. I never ever thought I would hear her squeal like that. "No, don't… stop… please!"

"Don't stop? Okay," Griffen said.

"Argh!" screamed Sam and laughed her maniac laugh.

I had had enough just standing, watching them both mucking around, having fun. There was nothing I could do-or was there?


	2. Chapter 2

So there I was, sitting in Carly's kitchen and glaring at Sam and Griffen having a tickle war-he was winning. I couldn't help but notice Carly's disproved expression, at her best friend and ex-boyfriend spending 'quality time' together and in her own apartment. Could she be… jealous?

"It's okay," I whisper. "I hate his guts too."

"Huh?" Carly asked, in a little daze. "Oh I wasn't…"

"Carly, we've been friends for long enough, that I can tell that you're jealous," I explain with a sort of chuckle.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous…" she said, looking over at Griffen who was pulling Sam off the couch and leading her out into the hall. "Hey you two! Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," shrugged Sam.

"Yeah," agreed Griffen, with a sly smile. "Nowhere…"

I shuddered when I saw his facial expression go from sort of happy to evil all in one word. Sam was in danger, from what I had no idea. Although something told me, Griffen wasn't just going to be playing Chinese checkers with Sam in the hallway.

"But don't you want some wahoo punch?" Carly asked the closing door. "I guess not."

"I'll have some punch Carls," I say with a small smile.

"Okay," she said and poured two cups.

Suddenly there was a huge crash and a man screaming loudly.

"Aww man!" spencer yelled.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Carly asked him from down the stairs.

"I'm stuck underneath this ladder," he said loudly. "Can I have some help?"

"Coming," she called. "I'll be right back Freddie."

I chuckled at Spencer's misfortune, which was just so normal for him to get into that sort of predicament. It wasn't strange for him to be stuck in, on or under something and then Carly would have to fetch him out or off. Sometimes Sam and I helped, other times, we stood back and let her do everything-it was usually easier that way.

"Oh sorry," a girl said and looked at me.

I noticed her red curly hair and bright green eyes, she seemed familiar, a little too familiar.

"It's okay, no harm done," I reply.

"You're Freddie right?" she asked me, with a smile and I reply with a slow nod. She holds out her hand, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Sabrina."

"Sabrina?" I ask in disbelief. "You're a lot prettier than your profile picture on Splashface."

"Thanks," Sabrina says, still grinning.

I stand up and firstly notice how dang tall this girl is. I offer her a seat which she takes graciously and then I pull a stool around the other side so we're now facing each other. Okay, just to fill you in a little. Sabrina has been someone who I've been chatting to online for a couple of months. It turns out she's been living in the Bushwell Plaza for as long as we've known each other. Turns out she knows Spanish-so we have been conversing in Spanish. Now, we decided to speak English, so it wouldn't get confusing.

"So, you're air-conditioner broke down too?" I ask-okay, okay, I know it was kind of a stupid question but I had to start off by saying something.

"No, I decided to come here just for the sake of coming here," she replied with a little smirk.

I laugh loudly. "Okay, I guess I deserved that," I say still laughing.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head. "Hey Freddie?"

"Sabrina," I say, smirking at her.

"You're kinda cute," she says and then her cheeks go pink.

"I have been told I'm boyishly handsome," I say, smugly.

"Well whoever said that," she said, leaning her elbows on the table and towards me. "They're wrong."

"Really?" I ask.

"You're not 'boyishly handsome'," she said simply. "You're handsome…"

It was my turn to blush. The heat rose up my face, and I was sure I looked almost like a tomato or beetroot. I shook it off and smiled.

"Well uhh, thanks," I say politely.

"You're welcome," she replies with a giggle. "You realize this is our first conversation in English right?"

"Yeah," I say and nod my head. "All our others have been in Spanish!"

"Uh huh," Sabrina said.

There was a moment of awkward silence until I quickly stood up from the counter.

"Did you want a drink?" I ask quickly.

"Oh, yes please," she said.

"What would you like?" I ask her.

"What does Carly have?" she asks me.

"Wahoo Punch, Iced Tea, Ginger Ale… oh and Pepi-Cola…" I reply.

"I think I'll have… the Ginger Ale," she said.

"Okay, coming right up," I say.

I grab two glasses out of the cupboard, and get the bottle out of the fridge. I pour the ginger ale into the cups and set them on the counter. One in front of Sabrina and one in front of me then I walk over to the fridge, and place the bottle back in there. I notice her gazing at me, as I make my way around the kitchen.

"You seem to know where everything is around here," she said, smiling.

"Oh, Carly and I have known each other for four years, you get used to her kitchen," I reply with a warm smile.

She takes a sip of the drink slowly and I also take a gulp of ginger ale-I never really liked the taste of ginger ale, and my mom makes me drink it to keep up my health or whatever. It's supposedly very good for you.

"So you and Carly have been together?" Sabrina asks in a innocent kind of way.

The question makes me do a spit take and slightly choke. When I recover from my near death experience I look at the girl opposite me and smile.

"Just friends," I say simply. "I love Carly like I would my own sister-if I had a sister…" I take yet another gulp of my drink.

"What about Sam?" she asks.

Again, I do another spit-take and this time I actually choke on the bubbly liquid caught in my wind pipe. This time, Sabrina is jumping off the stool, running around to where I was sitting and slammed her hand onto my back, hard. With one huge cough and splutter, Ginger ale spills all over the counter.

"Are you alright?" Sabrina asks me, concerned.

"Yeah," I say, but find out my voice is kind of croaky from the violent choking and coughing. "I'm fine."

"Good," she said. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" I ask.

"You told me Carly and you are good friends, but what about Sam?" Sabrina asked me.

"Oh that question," I say nervously. "Well… Sam and I… it's complicated."

"What's so complicated about Sam?" Sabrina asked.

The question echoed around in my head, and made me think back to all the times when I had felt like either strangling Sam or kissing her. When I met Samantha Puckett for the very first time it was… you know… this is a story worth telling…


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, this is Freddie my neighbor," said Carly looking between her and me. "Freddie, this is my best friend, Samantha."

"Carly," said Sam, in a whiny voice.

"Sorry, this is Sam," said Carly, correcting herself quickly.

"Call me Samantha and your dead meat," she threatened.

"Why?" I ask, kind of feeling scared.

"I just don't like my full name, okay dork?" Sam said, angrily.

"I think it's a pretty name," I say with a small smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face, before I do it for you," she said with a hand raised.

I immediately disliked this overly violent and obnoxious girl, however deep down something in my head told me she wasn't really that vicious. Maybe it was me bringing out the worst in her. What did I do? I still ask myself this question all the time. What was it that made her instantaneously hate me? At that time, I had the most ridiculous crush on Carly and I guess I made it too darn obvious.

"I made you breakfast Carly," I said, grinning widely.

"Oh Freddie, remember how we're just friends?" Carly said for the tenth time that week. "Which means you have to seriously get over this crush of yours…"

"But I am over it," I say to her. "I'm in love with you but you just want to be friends-and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain."

Let me skip some time, because throughout these years I could see my crush slowly evaporating into a very distant memory. To cover this up though, I kept trying to be flirty and asking Carly out or to be my girlfriend. Then came something I was never prepared for, something that was so out of the blue and to this day I still ask myself: How did it even happen? Not that I didn't like it but it confuses me a lot.

"Freddie's never kissed a girl, never, not once," said Sam seriously. "I heard him say so himself and Carly's a witness."

Okay, so it wouldn't have been that bad if she didn't say it into the camera and we were live on the internet-broadcasting to millions of people worldwide. Fear and dread flooded every part of me. Why did she have to go and say that? I lived in hiding for the rest of that week-well apart from coming to school on Monday, only to be ridiculed and mocked for my 'lack of experience'.

It was totally embarrassing, yet deep, deep down, I couldn't really hate Sam for doing it. I don't know why, but something told me, she wanted attention, not from our viewers but maybe from… me? It was crazy, it was unbelievable, it was insanity.

I was sitting in a camping chair on the fire escape, thinking over the past week and what may have caused Sam to say such a thing. I even reminisced about the past couple of years. It was true, we had grown slightly closer over the years. My thinking was interrupted by a little knock on the window behind me. I turned around and saw her, the girl of my thoughts with the curly blonde hair and wide blue eyes. She had a slightly crooked lip smile on her face. I motioned for her to come in. she did and then sat on the ledge while I got up out of the chair and went to sit by her.

"I'm sorry… for telling people you never kissed anyone," said Sam.

I couldn't believe I was hearing what I was hearing. Sam was… apologizing, and to me? she went on to say she was sorry for every prank she had pulled on me since eighth grade. Now we were in ninth grade and so much had changed since then, well actually I had changed a little-such as not taking her insults to heart-because I knew that she was just having her fun. Sam hadn't changed much-still as obnoxious as ever.

"I was just gonna say that…" I start to say.

"…we should kiss?" Sam finished for me.

"You're gonna break my arm now right?" I ask her nervously. That was my greatest fear-having my arm broken by Samantha Puckett.

"No," she replied, simply.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. My head spun. She had read my thoughts exactly. Especially if it was 'just to get it over with' which it was. There was no other way, Sam could be my first kiss. We did kiss and throughout it I felt some buzzing going through my head. I regretted pulling away, because I felt like she was melting into it just as I did. However I didn't look at her straightaway but I felt her soft gaze on me as she stood up slowly.

"That was umm…" I start to say slowly.

"Nice," she said, smirking ever so slightly.

"Yeah, nice," I agree.

It was awkward but in a kind of good way. Does that make any sense to you? I know it completely muddles my brain, but perhaps to some other people, it does make sense. Before she left I remembered our little promise.

"…and we go back to hating each other, as soon as it's over," said Sam, as she slides over toward me.

I stop her in her tracks. "Hey," I say, and she turns around to face me and I smile nicely. "I hate you."

Sam scoffed lightly-I knew that she didn't mean it. "Hate you too," she said gently.

After watching her leave, I sighed slightly, and leant back on the ladder I was sitting on.

Ever since that sort of magical night, I have never forgotten the confused expression shown on the girl's face. Sam is complicated, one second I think she despises me but then she turns around and does something unlike her aggressive self. Now I think back to after our kiss and wonder how much had changed between then and the present day, you know, today.

Sam and I were coating our freshly made cupcakes with sticky icing, and we both couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you guys doing?" Carly asked both of us and it was like she was amused to see both of us getting along and doing something together for once.

"Playing 'Cupcake Slam'," I say excitedly.

"It's a music video, you need to look hotter than you usually do," I say, not really meaning to be so… flirty around Carly.

"Well thank you," she said a little perplexed but flattered at the same time.

"Where's Sam?" I ask her.

"She saw the dress you wanted her to wear for the music video, threw a corn dog at it and walked out," said Carly simply.

"Ah," I say and roll my eyes. Only Sam. None the less, I was disappointed that I couldn't see Sam in a dress.

…

"Good video, Freddison," said Sam. Was that a… compliment from Samantha Puckett?

"See what you did? You killed Fred!" Sam shouted at me and then twisted the skin on my arm which made me cry out in pain.

"All I did was give my honest opinion!" I retort back to her.

"Hey are you guys gonna be okay by yourselves till Carly gets back?" Spencer asked, holding a bottle of ketchup and a surf board.

"Yeah," I say hesitantly as I look at Sam.

"Sure," replied Sam, after looking at me she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were going to have a nap?" I asked Spencer.

"Yeah, but my magic meatball told me I want to go surfing," he said simply and squirted some ketchup in his mouth then shrugged. "Later."

"Hey, when did Freddie start looking so hot?" Sam's look alike asked her. I could help but smile at what I was over hearing.

"Okay," said Sam defiantly. "This girl is nothing like me!"

"Okay, who's next?" Mr Henning asked the class.

"Sam does," I say suddenly.

"Dude…" she starts to say something but stops as our teacher calls her up to the front of her class.

"What's up Freddie-o?" Sam asks me.

"I'm not lending you any money," I say as I bend down to get some books out of my locker.

"I have a little job for you to do," said Sam, smiling.

"Well, I have no idea what it is, but no!" I reply quickly.

"Tell me one good reason why I should believe you," I say loudly.

Sam returns. "Because I came here," she said simply. "Have I ever come to you for help, for anything?"

I thought about this as I sat down by my apartment door-since it was locked. Sam had a point. She never come to me for help before-maybe she was right about Missy's devious plan.

"Aww," I say, slightly disappointed. "I want to see Sam beat up TV writers!"

"Just standing next to it, makes me feel like a princess," she said and took a bite out of a huge stick of salami. She offered me some. "Salami?"

I scoff. "No thanks 'Princess Puckett'," I say kind of flirtingly.

"My sister Melanie is coming home tomorrow and I've peeved off about it, okay?" said Sam, looking annoyed.

"I've been to your house many times and I have never seen this 'sister'," I say in complete disbelief.

"Yeah you have," she retorted.

"Then how come I've never heard of her?" I ask, mockingly.

"You've seen photos of her," said Sam. "You just didn't know it was her, because we're twins."

"Oh twins," I say, sarcastically and then raise my voice. "Twins! Yeah, I have an uncle who's an avocado. Yeah, we call him Uncle Green Mush."

…

"If you're 'Melanie'," I say, putting quotations on the name. "How would you like to go on a date with me, this Saturday night?"

"That'd be great! I'd love to," the girl said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh you'd… really?" I replied in complete shock.

"Yeah," said Melanie, I mean Sam… I mean…oh I don't know who I'm talking to anymore!

"Okay then," I said, and sat back down.

"Well that was unexpected," commented Carly, looking at me.

"Yup, coz I'm a genius," I say simply.

"Huh?" asked Carly.

"Sam would rather chew broken glass than spend a whole Saturday night with me," I explain. "There's no way she's going through with this."

"You asked Melanie," said Carly.

"Okay," I said, deciding to play along with their little joke. "You can say I have a date with Melanie, but I know I have a date with Sam."

The idea suddenly made me inhale the gulp of smoothie I took.

"What?" exclaimed a worried looking Carly.

"I have a date with Sam!" I yell and I'm worried.

"I made you some raisin bread," I said to Shelby Marx.

"I hate raisins," she replied. I start to eat all of the raisins out of the toast and then hand it to her.

"There you go, raisin bread, without the raisins," I say, handing her the plate.

"Oh that is pathetic," laughed an amused looking Sam which I decided to ignore.

"Don't worry," said an irritated sounding Carly. "Pretty soon we'll all be free, I'll turn my back and you guys can resume kissing behind it!"

"We promise," said Sam. "No more secrets."

"Never again," I agreed.

…

"How long did you guys kiss?" Carly asked both of us.

"I don't know," I said and looked over at Sam.

"Like… seven seconds?" said Sam.

"Seven… eight…" I say nodding. Probably the best eight seconds of my life…

"He's not doing anything!" Carly said to us.

"What, why?" Sam and I exclaim simultaneously.

Sam turns around and slaps my face and I slap hers in response, which she appears surprised I would do something like that. I, myself, don't really know why I did it.

"Girls who are rude to me, don't get a bag of bacon," I say, holding up the bacon in front of her face.

"Wow, Freddie," she said in monotone. "I never realized what a hot handsome hunk of boy you really are…" and she snatched it out my hands.

I grinned. "Better," I say simply.

…

"Because 'Girl's Choice Dance' is stupid," she said, rolling her eyes. "If a guy wants a date with 'Mama' he should ask me… and pay for it… or he can just give me the money and stay out of my life."

"Wow," said Carly.

"What? There's no guys at this school that don't make me sick," said Sam shrugging then she walked over to me. "This is good bacon. Any desperate girls ask you yet?"

"Actually two, Jamie and Ariana," I say, proudly. "but I haven't given either one an answer, in case someone else wants to ask me?"

"No," said Carly.

"Yeah," I say disappointed, but I don't think it was because Carly turned me down.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" I ask both girls standing in the Shay apartment.

"S'up Fredward," greeted Sam, almost sounding affectionate.

"Hey Sam, want some good news?" I ask, approaching her in the school hallway.

"Sure, tell me," she replied, turning around to face me.

"Last iCarly broke our record," I say, opening my laptop.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes ma'am," I say and we do a little fist bump to celebrate.

…

"What, why?" we ask our principal simultaneously.

"Dude, we've gotta stop doing that!" Sam says to me.

"So, you have a plan?" I ask Sam, quickly.

"Yeah," she replied and tipped the whole basket of golf balls over so they rolled across the lobby floor. "Argh! Freddie!" she screams out.

"Wha..?" shouts Lewbert. "Who tupped them over?"

"Him," says Sam simply and points over her shoulder at me.

"What? No, no, no, no!" I try and deny her accusation but it doesn't work so while Sam makes an escape to get her cell phone back from the crazy doorman's office.

"This is where you live?" Sam asked, as she looked around my new apartment.

"I have as much right to Freddie as you," said Sam suddenly pulling me toward her.

"You do not," said Carly quickly. "Freddie loves me!"

I groan loudly because I'm sick of the two of them fighting like this. "I just want things to go back to the way they were!" I say sadly before walking off.

I had saved Carly's life from a passing Taco truck and now she was in love with me, or so I thought.

"Yeah, savor it," said Sam.

"Savor what?" I ask her.

"The love," she said. "The 'Carly' love."

I snicker a bit. "Jealous?" I say mockingly.

"Gross," she replies quickly-maybe too quick.

"Can you break something else," she said quickly. "Like Freddie's arm, Freddie's leg, Freddie's face…"

"Aww Sam," I say part teasing her. "If you love me, just say so."

"Nyehh!" Sam says.

"Nyhehh!" I respond in kind.

"You're training him?" I ask Sam in disbelief. Maybe that's a bit of jealousy showing through.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to see Gibby pound the fudge out of you?" said Sam, smirking.

"Wait one question," said Sam suddenly. "Why are you so stupid?"

"Carly," I say to my best friend seriously.

"Sam," she says to the girl.

"I'm curious," said Sam, shrugging.

"Yeah, until she hopped on the train to 'Has-Been' Island," said Sam, rolling her eyes.

"Well technically you can't take a train to an island," I explain to Sam which she glares at me. "See an island is surrounded by water so…"

"Dude," she said threatingly.

"I'll shut up," I said quickly.

"Why aren't you in your eighties costume?" I ask the girl sitting on Carly's couch.

"Why aren't you more appealing?" Sam asks me, teasingly which makes me roll my eyes.

…

"It's refreshing when she hurts someone that's not me," I say, kindly and I notice the amused look on Sam's face.

"This is humiliating!" I say, as Sam is rubbing my mouth on the glass.

"Do you wanna get out of here or not?" Sam asked me, harshly.

"Can I not do this, then?" I ask the girl, struggling out of her grasp.

"Sam's right, Freddie," said Carly, a bit worried. "I mean, you pretend to be 'in love' with this psycho girl and then we're free to go."

"It's wrong on so many levels," I shout out to both Carly and Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

"Freddie? Freddie?" Sabrina asked, probably for the tenth time.

"Huh, what?" I say, snapping myself out my deep thoughts.

"Sounds to me like you have feelings for this girl," said Sabrina, grinning at me.

"But I didn't say anything," I said, my mouth gaping.

"You didn't have to," said the girl, giggling. "Gosh, it's so darn obvious Freddie!"

I noticed both a smiling Griffen and Sam entering Carly's apartment again, and they made their way back to the couch-which surprisingly was empty-weird since the whole apartment was over crowded.

"Hey I'll be right back, 'kay?" said Sam.

"I'll miss you," said Griffen, a little too innocently for my liking.

"I'll miss you more," said Sam, smiling.

"I'll miss you more… more," said Griffen with a grin but as soon as Sam was out of ear shot he whipped out his cell-phone-which apparently was ringing. "Yeah, it's me… Don't worry, I have her eating out of the palm of my hand."

My mouth dropped open wide and I immediately had an urge to walk over to where this guy was and punch him in the face. How dare he 'use' Sam like that! I mean, I wasn't 'that' surprised, he was the type of guy who would do that sort of evil. But then I realize something that would just crush Samantha Puckett. I know, she seems like a strong girl, and don't get me wrong, she is, but something inside of me told me that she wouldn't take this well at all.

"You should have seen the expression on Carly's face when we were laughing together… priceless!" Griffen continued to say into the phone. "Won't be long, and jealousy will be eating her alive! Carly will be back in my arms once again."

That jerk, that completely, utterly, revoltingly evil jerk! How dare he, how dare he even think he could get away with something despicable as what he was trying to pull off!

Sam was returning and Griffen was hanging up his cell phone. "Yes, I'll visit you soon grandma, bye!" Griffen said with a smile at Sam. "That was just my grandma."

"aww, you're so sweet for a bad-boy," said Sam, with a small grin.

"Well, I have my moments," he said, placing an arm over Sam casually, making her turn to face him but before they could meet their lips together…

"Sam," I say loudly. "I need to talk to you… now!"

"Dork," she said, pulling away from Griffen and stood up. "What do you want? We're in the middle of something here!"

"Actually, go ahead Sam," Griffen said quickly and made his way to the stairs. "I'm gonna see if spencer needs help fixing that air-conditioner."

"You're just jealous," she said, shooting me a weird look.

"He's using you to get Carly back!" I exclaim, not wanting to keep it to myself any longer.

"I don't believe this," she said quietly and sat down.

"I'm so sorry Sam," I say, sitting down next to her.

"No Freddie I'm sorry," she said, looking at me seriously. "Sorry for ever allowing myself to even trust you as a… friend."

"I know what I heard him say and it wasn't 'Sam's a funny, cool, beautiful and intelligent girl' either," I say but I'm shot down in flames.

"Look, I know you don't like seeing me happy," explained Sam. "But telling me this insane lie and scaring me like that? I can't trust you anymore."

"Sam I'm not…" I try to explain but before I could she stands up and shakes her head.

"I really thought you were different," said Sam sadly. "Guess, like everything else, I was wrong. I'm going to find Griffen now because I know he loves me."

"You know what fine," I say a bit too harshly. "Don't come crying to me when your heart gets broken."

I watch her leave, and now I'm alone, sitting on the Shay couch. I couldn't help but be drowned in my own disappointment. I really thought that would have gone differently, but maybe I should have handled the whole thing differently.

Well, I wasn't about to leave the poor girl in the lurch so I decided to follow her up the stairs.

"I never loved Sam, it's always been you Carly," he said.

"Oh Griffen, it's so nice of you to say that," she replied. "Does this mean we're back together now?"

"What do you think?" Griffen asks her, grabbing Carly by her waist pulling her into him.

Sam runs into the iCarly studio, to find them kissing each other. The only think running through my mind is… uh oh!

"What is this?" Sam shouts mainly at Griffen but I notice Carly's shocked expression. "You… and… you…"

"Sam," said Griffen walking toward her.

"Stay away from me jerk-face!" Sam yelled and I heard her voice choking up a little.

Backing out of the studio again, I grab her arm gently making her turn around quickly.

"Sam I…" I say but again, I'm interrupted.

"Leave me alone, Fredward," she said, through some tears and pulls herself away from me and quickly makes her way downstairs again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam?" I ask the girl seated on the window ledge.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," sniffed Sam.

"You did," I said. "I decided to ignore you."

"You decided to ignore yourself too," she said, still not looking at me.

"Huh?" I ask her, a little confused.

"Well, don't you remember what you said to me," she asked, now gazing at me.

"I said a lot of things to you," I say, with a small smile.

"How about: 'don't come to me when your heart gets broken'?" she says, looking down and sniffs a couple of times.

"Oh that," I say and sit down next to her. "Well technically, I'm coming to you so that discounts it completely."

"Oh," she said softly.

We both reveled in the completely comfortable but slightly awkward silence consuming us.

"What does this remind you of?" I ask Sam, suddenly.

"We promised each other we wouldn't speak of it," she said quickly.

"Sam," I say, chuckling a little. "Don't you think we're kind of over that bridge? I mean, Carly knows and pretty much everyone else knows now."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, looking worried. "It was… our secret…"

"It was, until you lost a tooth and had to go to the dentist with 'happy gas'," I say still chuckling.

"Not my fault," said Sam, raising her voice angrily. "If you hadn't decided to make Carly and me eat that squash…"

"Hey," I said, backing myself up. "I didn't decide on that, Carly did… and you wanted to play along too."

She sighed. "Look at us," she said hopelessly. "Fighting like this, when I've just been…"

"Whose fault is that Sam?" I ask but when she glares at me fiercely I back down again. "I'm sorry."

"No," said Sam.

"I really am sorry Sam," I say seriously.

"No I mean, I know you're sorry," she said, with a slight smile. "But you're not the one who should have to apologize."

"What do you mean?" I ask her, slowly.

"I'm sorry for being such a… skunk bag," said Sam looking away until I grab her face gently, in both my hands. "All you did was look out for me… and what I did was disregard you completely. You were right and I was wrong."

"Whoa," I say smirking. "Is this side of Samantha Puckett going to hang around long?"

"Don't get used to it, nerd," she said, teasingly.

"That's my girl," I say, and put my arm around her shoulder and kiss the top of her head.

"What was that?" Sam asked me.

"What was what?' I say, acting oblivious to it all.

"That… you kissed my head," she said, looking at me.

"Oh that," I say with a shrug. "I hope it's alright."

"Let me think about that," she said sarcastically. "No it's not alright!"

"Sorry," I said, standing up.

"Freddie," she said, standing up but colliding into me suddenly and we both started laughing.

"Sam," I say softly wrapping my arms around her waist. "Hold still."

Before she could wriggle out of my grasp or escape somehow, I placed a kiss on her lips. It lasted longer than our first, and this time it was not 'just to get it over with'. All of a sudden, I felt Sam kissing me back. The same buzzing returned to my head, just like that special night I will never forget as long as I live. We pulled away slowly, and I noticed her eyes fluttering open delicately and gazing at me.

"You know how long I've waited for you to do that?" Sam asked me.

"Probably as long as me wanting to do that," I said.

"Could you possibly…" started Sam.

"…give you another one?" I finish her sentence.

"Please?" she asked me smiling nicely.

"You really want me to, don't you?" I ask her.

"What gave you that idea?" Sam said, moving her face towards mine and once again, I captured her mouth with my own.

"You don't usually beg me to kiss you," I said, between kisses.

"Yeah well," she said. "Don't get too used to it. It's only because I'm emotionally unstable at the moment."

"What do you mean, 'at the moment'?" I say, smirking.

"Cheeky," she said, punching my chest lightly.

"You love it though," I say pulling her almost impossibly close to me.

"You bet your chizz I do," she replied and reached up to kiss me again.

How did this even happen? I wasn't complaining though. I wouldn't be complaining about kissing this girl. I was sure I had fallen in love with her but I didn't want to tell her just yet. The moment had to be just right… just… perfect. Now that I think about it, Sam and I are not perfect, in fact we're so far from perfect nothing surprises me about our relationship or whatever it is we have going on. Right now, I'm just going to savor the moment of a nice Samantha Puckett.


	6. Chapter 6

"What just happened?" Sam asked me, as we pulled away from one another.

"I don't know," I said carefully. "But I think I like it."

"You do?" squeaked Sam.

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head slowly. "Do you like it?"

"I have to… go," she said hesitantly as she pushed against me slightly and ran off before I could stop her.

Her question was too right. 'What just happened?' indeed.

I walked into the Shay apartment to find everyone cheering and carrying on like five year olds high on red cordial.

"What's going on?" I ask Spencer.

"It's sooo hot!" he replied with a maniac laugh.

"Yeah I know," agreed my mom, fanning herself with a hand.

"If I wasn't shirtless right now, I would have to take off my shirt!" Gibby shouted out randomly.

"Okay," I said, unsure of the whole crazy situation.

"The bad news is," said Specner, still full of giggles. "I can't fix that darn air conditioner!"

My mother joined in the fun. "…and we all have to suffer because of it!" she said excitedly.

"I didn't invent cheesecake, despite what Carly said!" Gibby added, beaming a smile toward me.

"I'm just gonna…" I say, slowly backing up the stairs.

Wow, if I had space madness, cramped in that small space pod thingy for not even a full twelve hours I was sure experiencing some kind of 'heat madness' now! It didn't make sense. Spencer giving up on fixing something, my mom acting loopy (actually that one doesn't surprise me at all) and Gibby being… well Gibby, I guess. It's funny, but ever since he saved all three of us from that psycho girl's basement, all of us have acted more gratefully toward the boy. I mean, why shouldn't we? Without him, we'd all be stuck in that sound booth guarded by that crazy girl and her pet chicken. Not an ideal situation to be stuck in let me tell you!

"You WHAT!" I heard Carly's voice, even though I was only on the second floor. "That's despicable, Griffen! I didn't realize you were that much of a jerk!"

"I did it because I care about you," his voice replied, loudly.

"Oh yeah," replied Carly in a sarcastic voice. "Like hurting my best friend, by using her just to get me back-what kind of insane skunk bag are you?"

"I like you a lot Carly," said Griffen in a quiet sort of way.

"Well, trying to 'get me back' through Sam, is not the right way to go about it," said Carly, her voice getting shriller every time she spoke another sentence.

"I didn't have any other options," said Griffen, hopelessly which made me scoff.

"Get out of my apartment," said Carly, in an even tone, but making it clear she was angry. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

"But Carly, it's too hot outside," whined the boy pathetically.

"You should have thought of that, before trying to make me jealous by hurting my best friend like that," said Carly and I could visualize her folding her arms and I heard heavy footsteps as Griffen made his way down the stairs.

"Hey Griffen," I said sternly. "Can I have a word?"

"Ugh, nerd," he said, having a disgusted look on her face.

"I think it's clear that I hate you," I say, glaring at him and then before I could stop myself-I do something completely out of character. I punch the guy in the middle of his face, making his knees bend and him fall to the ground. "That's for hurting Sam, like you did… no one hurts my blonde headed demon!"

"Got it," said Griffen, holding his nose and quickly stood up, looked at me with a scared look and rushed down the stairs and, hopefully, out of the Shay apartment forever.

"So, just like that, Freddie kissed you?" Carly asked her.

"Yeah," replied Sam. "I mean, it was totally weird!"

"Is that what you think?" I ask her, as I walk into the kitchen.

"Freddie," said Carly nervously. "We didn't know that you were…"

"In the room?" I say, with a snort of annoyance. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"I'm sorry," said Carly, looking down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I say and nod my head toward the blonde girl who was looking a little more pale in the face than usual.

"Sam," said Carly, and nudged her best friend.

"What?" hissed Sam and glared at Carly before turning her head to glare at me. "It's not my fault Fredlumps is a nub."

"Well I guess I'm going," I said, storming toward the door.

"Please stay," said Carly in that sweet voice that would have stopped me once before.

"Not going to happen," I snap back at her causing her expression going from innocent, to surprise and even Sam looks slightly shocked. I slam the door behind me and slam my fists onto my apartment door but then realize it hurt slightly, so tried to shake the pain away.

"Only a nub would do that," said a voice as Carly's apartment door opened and closed again.

"If you're here to just insult me Sam…" I start to say, not looking at her, until she pulled me around to face her.

"I'm not," she said which caught me off guard. "Actually I really came to… a…a…apologise."

"Yeah?" I say, in interest now.

"I'm sorry for… leaving you after we… you know… and then you said… yeah… I felt kind of bad afterwards," she stammered out.

"This is your apology?" I ask her, crossing my arms and smirk slightly.

"Can it Freddork," she said taking a threatening step toward me. "Or, you won't get… this…"

"Get wha…" I begin to say but then I'm cut off by her mouth crashing on to mine, slamming me to the wall with more force than necessary.

When she pulled away, we both side down the wall on opposite sides of the hallway between my apartment and Carly's apartment. We sat there for a minute, in silence, and we both were breathing heavily and unsynchronized with one another. Before we could stop ourselves, we were up and kissing each other with a certain passion that it was sure only existed because we 'hated' each other so much for so long now. I found myself winding my arms around her, pulling her closer to me and she actually placed her arms around my neck, drawing me into her.

"Hey guys, Spencer just fixed the… what the?" yelled Gibby's voice, causing us to panic and pull away from one another.

"Sam… Freddie…?" he said, cautiously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," we said simultaneously, but instead of scowling, Sam giggled while looking at me and I also had a bit of a chuckle.

"You guys are dating now?" he asked Sam, mainly. "Whoa, go to the bathroom for like five minutes and the whole world starts spinning backwardly inside out!"

"No," I say and then look at Sam who smirks at me.

"Well, Spencer has fixed the air conditioner anyways," he said, rubbing his bare stomach-I'll never quite understand that kid. "So come inside for the coolness!"

"Thanks Gib," said Sam, pushing him back into the Shay apartment then she turned to face me. "You comin' fredlumps?"

"Yeah," I said with a slight grin as I walked into Carly's apartment behind Sam and was totally ready to beat the heat.

The end!

**Finally done-and wouldn't it be just fabulously fabulous if it happened this way in the actual episode? Omg, I would scream in pure delightness joy! Yes, it's a word! **

**Thank you to all those people who read my story and hopefully we don't have to wait long for the actual iCarly episode 'iBeat the Heat' to be aired! Argh! So excited!**

**Thank you in advance!**


End file.
